


Taught you better

by Kanin0



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Kink, Blood and Injury, Choking, Consensual Kink, M/M, OOF this is rly smutty, Public Masturbation, The end is very Soft, consensual torture, its like, smut without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/pseuds/Kanin0
Summary: “How dare you,” Started Habit. “Get all hot and bothered from nothing but a few kisses. I thought I taught you better.”





	Taught you better

All is quiet in Habit’s house for a long time.

It isn’t until late when thundering footsteps ascend the stairs, a gentle _thump_ always following right behind. Then, the attic door is slammed open, revealing Habit’s looming figure. His strong, shaking hands gripped onto Shaun’s turtleneck, having dragged him up the stairs. Just rough enough, Habit tosses Shaun’s body into the room, making him land with a thud on his back.

Habit closed the door behind him, practically crawling over to Shaun in the near darkness with gleaming amethyst eyes. He placed one hand on Shaun’s chest, hearing his heartbeat pound against his rib cage as heavy breaths escaped Shaun’s lips.

“How dare you,” Started Habit. “Get all hot and bothered from nothing but a few kisses. I thought I taught you better.”

His voice came out as a raspy growl, making the man below him shudder and blush. His eyes stared into Habit’s in the darkness, watching them stare back at him like a predator. He can hear a soft _flick,_ and a blade is oh so _gently_ pressed against his throat, right by his chin, and forcing him to look all the way up at his face. Even in the dark, Habit could see the tinge of fear and arousal in Shaun’s eyes, just like he wanted.

Habit slowly stood himself up, removing himself to go to the corner of the room to find something as Shaun laid there. When he came back, Shaun recognized the almost bow-shaped outline of the hacksaw, and his eyes gleamed with fear, making a low purr come from Habit’s throat as he slinked closer. In an instant, Habit practically straddled him, unclipping his binder from under his shirt but leaving it there now that it was undone. He knew Shaun would need extra breath for this.

As soon as that’s done, Habit slid up the cuffs of Shaun’s jeans from the bottom, rolling them up to his thighs before letting the hacksaw gently press against the exposed skin, almost teasingly grazing against it just enough for it to be felt. When Shaun breathed out a soft gasp, Habit seemed to shudder, pressing down hard and pulling the hacksaw right along the skin.

Shaun let out a moan as blood slowly began to ooze from the cut on his legs, running down his legs to the floor below, and Habit gladly continued, moving farther down, almost at the feet, and moving even harder this time. Shaun seemed to squirm under Habit, whimpering softly. He could feel Habit’s nails digging into his arms, and he breathed heavily as he waited for Habit to continue.

 “Oh no, you’re bleeding..” Habit said, in a mockingly worried tone, as if they didn’t both enjoy it, and Shaun grinned. “Really? I didn’t notice.”  
Habit smiled widely, chuckling. “Don’t sass me, or it’s pliers with your teeth next. Maybe even your tongue.” He said, causing Shaun to smile wider. “Alright, alright…”

“That’s what I thought.” Habit said, sharp teeth showing in a toothy grin.

Habit discarded the saw, though, instead moving on top of him even more. He tangled a hand into Shaun’s soft hair, before forcing Shaun to tilt his head so he could easily latch his mouth on the side of his neck. As soon as his teeth bite and graze the sensitive skin, Shaun is back to making noises, and Habit can feel Shaun bump his hips up against his. Almost amused, Habit grabs at Shaun’s thighs and forces them to stay down as his sharp teeth continued to bite roughly around his neck and shoulder.

By the time Habit pulled back, his lips and teeth were coated in a lovely crimson, and he licked his lips before eyeing Shaun up and down. He looked at the bloody marks on his neck and grinned. “You see those marks, Shaun? It means you’re mine. No one else can have you. No one. You are mine and mine only.”

Shaun gulped, nodding as his hips tried desperately to bump up again, but Habit’s hands held them down.

It takes a long time for Habit to let go of his thighs, and he suddenly clutched at Shaun’s neck, squeezing and cutting off his air. Shaun turned bright red, turning almost limp as he moaned. Habit kept his hands there, making Shaun take any breaths he could make when Habit would ease up a little. Habit felt Shaun’s heartbeat speed right up, and he grinned widely as he practically grinded himself right into Shaun’s lap, making Shaun desperately try to moan. When Habit finally let go of Shaun’s throat, Shaun took in a long gasp of air, before being cut off by another grind.

His hand moved then, sliding into Shaun’s jeans as his other hand stayed rested at his neck. As soon as Shaun felt Habit gently touching him he bumped his hips up again, whimpering like a dog. Habit squeezed at Shaun’s neck threateningly, silently demanding that he stay still, and Shaun forced his hips back down, reverted to nothing but a bunch of small noises.

Habit seemed pleased by this, his fingers pressed against him harder as he rubbed in circles, and Shaun gave a soft cry. “P-please~” he breathed out with another whimper.

“Please what?” Came Habits voice, his grin slowly returning as Shaun looked at him with hazy eyes.

“Please… m-more.” Shaun whispered, making Habit blush. “More? Specify, Shaun.” Habit demanded, and Shaun took a deep, shaky breath. “Please… t-touch me more.”

Habit chuckled. “Good boy…” he breathed out, fingers moving and grazing against him before roughly pushing them into his entrance. Immediately, a gasp escaped Shaun’s lips, cheeks turning bright red as he closed his eyes blissfully. Habit noticed that he seemed to enjoy it, so he continued, slowly moving his fingers in and out of him, drawing more noises out of the man below him. He stretched his fingers out, adding another one, and Shaun moaned louder, hips shaking as he held back bumping them up again.

When Habit starts moving faster, he can feel Shaun’s body quickly start to tense up, and he cocked an eyebrow. “Close _already?_ ”

Shaun opened his eyes, staring into Habit’s eyes before embarrassment makes him look away. After a moment, Habit pulled his fingers out of Shaun, sitting back and making Shaun whine loudly. “You want to release?” Habit asked, and Shaun nodded fervently.

A wide grin crossed Habit’s face again. “Then do it yourself.”

Shaun’s eyes went wide with surprise, speechless for a few moments before he gave a shaky nod. He moved his shaking hands down and into his pants, before slowly starting to move his fingers just like Habit had been doing. He can feel Habit’s eyes on him, even though he couldn’t see it, and he seemed to turn bright red with embarrassment. Loud moans escaped his lips as he closed his eyes again, and his hips gladly bump up as he moved quickly against himself.

Finally, he could feel his release quickly catch up to him, a cry just barely getting out as bliss washed over him. His fingers slow to a stop, and he pulled his hand back out before laying on the floor, limp.

Habit, satisfied, got up, leaving Shaun there and looking down at him. “Clean up this mess.” Habit snarled. “You got my hardwood floor all dirty.”

With that, Habit is outside of the attic again, leaving Shaun to clean his own blood off the ground. He shakily stood up, blood still running down his legs, and got some paper towels from the corner of the room, wiping it off the ground until nothing showed anymore. Then he cleaned some of the trails off his legs, before discarding the towels to the corner again.

It wasn’t easy for him to get downstairs, but when he finally did make It, he saw Habit sitting on the couch with a first aid kit in his arms. A small pat on the couch beckoned for Shaun to sit down next to him, and he went over to sit down as he was told.

Habit lifted Shaun’s legs, putting some medicine on a small cloth and rubbing it onto the wounds, surprisingly gentle. Shaun hissed in pain, squeezing his eyes shut but staying still until band-aids are gently placed over the long cuts. When he’s finally patched up, a soft coo comes from Habit’s lips, pulling Shaun into his arms.

Shaun felt his body slowly relax into the touch, practically going limp and letting Habit take care of him. Gentle pets move up and down his back, and he shivered lightly, closing his eyes and slowly moving his arms around Habit’s waist as he’s soothed into a half-awake state. His body felt like it was slowly getting warmer from being cuddled into the other man, and he knows he’s going to fall asleep. He didn’t mind it, though; he was sure that’s what Habit was trying to do anyways.

When he finally does slip into a calm sleep, Habit can tell. He can feel his entire body go limp against him, and he smiled just a little. Slowly, he lifted Shaun and carried him in his arms, moving upstairs to lay him down in bed. When the covers are over him, and he’s resting on a pillow, Habit leaves, shutting the light off and placing a soft kiss at his forehead.


End file.
